Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth
by Amanda Rhodes
Summary: This is of the sixth book. Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts where he meets a strange new girl from a french school. With her help Harry may encounter an experience that may change his life forever.
1. The Owl Brigade

**The Owl Brigade**

Harry Potter woke early on a particularly warm Sunday morning to the sounds of birds chirping out his window. He rolled over to look at his luminous alarm clock and groaned. It was seven O'clock in the morning; his Aunt Marge would be arriving in only three short hours. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table put them on and the room came into focus.

He got out of bed and had hardly started to get out of his pajamas when his Aunt Petunia's shrill voice came up the stairs.

"Get down here and help cook the bacon!" she shrieked. Harry finished getting dressed and went downstairs. His Uncle Vernon, a large neck less man with an enormous black mustache, was reading the newspaper while sipping coffee. His cousin Dudley was helping himself to what looked like third helpings of egg and toast. Dudley was a round, pink, porky, mean boy who had short blonde hair. Harry always thought he bore a strong resemblance to a pig in a wig.

He went over to the frying pan to flip the bacon. His Aunt Petunia was watching him over his shoulder with her lips pursed. She was horse faced and bony and unlike Uncle Vernon, she had almost twice the normal amount of neck. This came in handy when she was spying on the neighbors; Aunt Petunia was the nosiest woman in the world.

Harry looked nothing like the rest of the family. He was small and skinny with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy. He had round glasses and a thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead. This scar was the reason he lived with his Aunt and Uncle.

Fifteen years ago Harry had survived a deadly curse that had finished off most adult witches and wizards by the greatest sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort, whose name most grown wizards still feared to speak. Harry's parents were killed in the attack but Harry had escaped with nothing but a cut on his forehead. And then for some reason, no body quite knew why Voldemort's powers where destroyed when he failed to kill Harry.

So Harry was sent to live with his dead mother's sister and spent ten years not knowing why he was always making strange things happen. Then at the age of eleven he got a letter inviting him to a wonderful place. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he and his scar were famous.

But now he was back at the Dursley's and was as unpopular as it is possible to be. The Dursley's were what the wizarding kind called Muggles and they were the biggest Muggles imaginable. They lived in fear that one-day someone would find out that they were connected, however distantly to the wizarding world.

Harry missed Hogwarts so much he felt sick. He missed the Castle with its moving pictures and secret passageways; He missed his classes (though perhaps not potions) the mail arriving by owl every morning, eating huge feasts in the great hall, visiting the gamekeeper Hagrid in his hut by the forbidden forest, and especially his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry sat down to the table and pulled a piece of toast towards him. He was just spreading marmalade on it when an owl swooped in through the living room window and dropped a letter on Harry's plate. Then it ruffled its feathers importantly and took off back out the window. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon look petrified. Even Dudley had set down his toast and stared disbelievingly and Harry.

Harry looked at the address. It read:

Mr. H Potter

The Kitchen Table

4 Privet Drive

Little Winging

Surrey

Harry turned the letter over and saw the familiar Hogwarts Crest on the back he; tore it open and read:

Dear Mr. Potter

These are the results of the O.W.L. tests you took this previous May.

History of Magic: O.W.L. and Advanced O.W.L.

Divination: O.W.L.

Potions: O.W.L.

Transfiguration: Advanced O.W.L and O.W.L.

Herbology: O.W.L. and Advanced O.W.L.

Charms: O.W.L. and Advanced O.W.L.

Defense against the Dark Arts: Advanced O.W.L. and O.W.L.

Please also note that you are now able to drop two classes and take two more of your choosing. Since your preferred Career is that of an Auror than your suggested Classes would be: Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Herbology. Potions is also highly recommended. And all of the above classes that you have succeeded in getting an Advanced O.W.L in and wish to continue in, you are required to take the Advanced Class. You have achieved an excellent score and received 9 O.W.L.s.

Congratulations

Sincerely yours Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

Harry looked down at his letter. 9 O.W.L.s, That was almost a perfect score. He was sure of course that Hermione would have the better score but still he did better than he planned.

All too soon for Harry's liking, Uncle Vernon announced that it was time for him to go and collect Marge from the station. Harry went upstairs and started to put his obvious wizarding things into his wardrobe or under the loose floorboard under the bed.

There was a knocking on Harry's door. Aunt Petunia entered carrying a bottle of what looked like orange butter.

"Here," she said disapprovingly, "put this in your hair then comb it. Hopefully you hair will lie flat like it's supposed to." She shot Harry a disgusted look and left the room. Harry took some in his hand. It smelled horribly like petrol. He rubbed it into his hair and tried to comb it down. Harry wasn't surprised when he was finished and his hair looked the same as it had before. All he had accomplished was to smell bad and look like he hadn't bathed in weeks.

Harry checked his room one last time, made his bed and went downstairs.

"Remember!" snapped Aunt Petunia, "One word of your _abnormality _to Marge and you'll be wishing you had never been born. And you still attend St. Brutus's center for incurably criminal boys."

Harry rolled his eyes. He remembered Aunt Marge's last visit all to well, and he wasn't looking forward to this one. A crunch of gravel in the driveway told Harry that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge had arrived. "Open the door!" hissed Aunt Petunia.

Harry opened the door, and Aunt Marge stepped in. She looked exactly as Harry remembered her. Large, beefy and purple faced, just like Uncle Vernon was. She thrust her heavy suitcase into Harry and set her evil-tempered bulldog down on the carpet. Then she seized Dudley into a giant one-armed hug and planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

"How has my Dudders been?" she asked in a very deep voice. "Fine!" said Dudley now walking away with a crisp 20 pound note in his hand. Aunt Marge walked over to Aunt Petunia and kissed her on the cheek. "Petunia, how lovely it is to see you again. You look Marvelous." She boomed.

Then she finally rounded on Harry. "So!" she barked, "Still here are you?"

Harry tried to fight back the urge to say "Unfortunately." But he arranged his face into a painful smile and said, "Yes."

Aunt Marge looked as though she was about to say something, but Uncle Vernon, remembering Marge's last visit where Harry had blown her up like a balloon, rushed her into the kitchen for tea. Harry spent most of that day in his room bedroom because every time he went downstairs, Aunt Marge would say something that would make the hairs on his neck prickle. Harry couldn't rise to her bait though. If he used magic he was sure to be expelled. Now Harry just lay on his bed thinking when an owl flew in through Harry's window. Surprised, Harry took the letter off and read.

Dear Harry,

Haven't heard from you in three continuous days so the owl brigade will be coming to collect you tonight.

Yours Sincerely

Remus Lupin (Head of the owl Brigade)

Harry thought a moment. Was this what he really thought it was? He had just remembered he had forgotten to write Remus yesterday. He got a tingly feeling; He was leaving Privet Drive that night. NO more Dursley's and no more Aunt Marge. Then his stomach gave a funny lurch, Aunt Marge. Surely he couldn't have a group of wizards come to the house while she was here.

"Get down here for dinner boy!" Yelled Uncle Vernon from downstairs. Harry grabbed his letter and ran down to Uncle Vernon. "Umm Uncle Vernon, can I see you for a moment?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously and after giving Harry a searching look he followed him into the lounge. Harry handed the letter to his uncle. He read it to himself quietly, and as he read his face went from purple to white and finally a sickening green. He stared at Harry disbelievingly; words seemed to have failed him.

He ran into the dining room and was about to give the letter to Aunt Petunia when the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon looked as though he could faint. Aunt Petunia got up and let the room. They heard the noise of the opening door and several people walking in. Aunt Petunia, who was very white, ran back into the dining room.

Six people walked into the room. Harry recognized them all. The tired shabby looking wizard with graying hair was Remus Lupin. Behind him, a stern looking witch dressed in emerald robes and her hair pulled back into a tight bun was professor McGonagall. Next to her Hagrid, a man at least twice as tall as an ordinary man and three times as wide, stood. At his ankles Harry saw a small creature with bat like ears, a long nose, tennis ball shaped eyes and the oddest arrangement of clothes Harry had ever seen was none other than Dobby the house elf. Then standing side-by-side dressed in deep blue robes where non other than Fred and George Weasley.

Remus looked at Uncle Vernon. "Evening Dursley." He said kindly, "We have come to collect Harry." Aunt Marge stared at Uncle Vernon. "Do you know these people, Vernon?" she asked. Harry thinking quickly said. "Yes they are the err counselors at St. Brutus's." Aunt Marge's face suddenly lit up. She stood from the table and took Fred's hand and said, "You must be the one who gives this little delinquent his beatings." Fred looked at Harry, who nodded, and then said, "Yes!" Aunt Marge looked absolutely beside herself. "How often to you beat him?" she asked. "All the time, three times a day on some days." Aunt Marge looked so pleased she could have kissed have kissed Fred. George on the other hand was trying to stifle a laugh. "Well," said Remus, "If you don't mind we will be taking Harry now!"

They made to turn around when a loud bang sounded from the living room. Professor McGonagall and Remus pulled out their wands and walked into the living room, and Dobby stepped in front of Harry. There was all of a sudden blinding flashes of light in the living room and Harry's scar started searing with pain. Hagrid ran into the living room followed closely by Fred and George, who were both brandishing their wands.

Dobby looked up at Harry. "Harry Potter must leave sir; He who must not be named is here sir!" He squeaked. Harry looked down at Dobby. "No!" He shouted, come with me I need to get my wand." Followed closely by Dobby Harry ran up the stairs, into his bedroom and thrust himself under his bed and wrenched up the loose floorboard and searched for his wand. When he found it he ran out of his room and down the stairs to the battle. He took careful aim at one of the dark figures and whispered, "Stupify!" the red beam of light that erupted from his wand hit a man that was standing on Voldemort's right. Harry then lay down on his stomach to avoid all the beams of light coming from the spot where the man had been standing.

Then Harry heard a cold, high-pitched voice yell, "Immobulous!"

Everything in the room stopped. Three jets of light had halted in mid-air. Everyone in the room was still, except for one. Voldemort walked over to Harry.

"Hello, Potter!" he said in a cold voice. "I see Dumbledore is still having you protected by people only he would think worthy of me! But you see how easily I have taken care of them. And now nothing stands in the way of you and me." Voldemort raised his wand and was opening his mouth to say an incantation when a small green something collided with the side of Voldemort's head. Harry stood up and looked over the banister Voldemort's black robes were now blazing with a blue fire. "You shall stay away from Harry Potter!" Dobby yelled,

"Remobilze!" Everyone in the room started to move again, McGonagall and Remus pointed their wands strait at Voldemort's chest. He looked up at them and with a crack, he disapperated.

Harry ran into the dinning room, it was empty. So he went into the kitchen hoping that Aunt Marge hadn't heard or seen anything. He knew however that this was impossible.

When he got into the kitchen he saw that it was empty but there was a strange noise coming from inside the pantry. Harry opened the door and saw that all three of the Dursley's and Aunt Marge were crammed together. When the door opened Aunt Petunia gave a horrified scream and threw herself over Dudley.

Remus ran into the kitchen. When he saw the Dursley's in the Pantry, a somber look came over his face and he lifted his wand. Uncle Vernon looked horrified and covered up his family determined not to let Lupin harm them. But Remus just said, "Obliviate!" and Uncle Vernon's face went dreamy and he looked absolutely peaceful.

Remus did the spell three more times to Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge and Dudley, and then told Harry to go pack his things and leave a note telling his Aunt and Uncle where he had gone. Harry came down the stairs and saw Hagrid putting all the Dursley's and Aunt Marge on the couch. Someone had obviously put a sleeping charm on them.


	2. Back To 12

Back To #12

Harry followed the six members of the Owl Brigade outside. "Remus?" Harry asked, "How are we going to get to #12?" Remus looked down at him. "Why Harry, the same way we did last time." Harry thought a moment, last time they flew. He looked up, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky, surely someone would notice seven people on flying rooms. Lupin guessed what Harry was thinking. "Don't worry we're going to use an invisibility charm so no one can see us. "What about my luggage?" Harry asked.

"We'll put a charm on it to make it weightless and tie it to mine and Professor McGonagall's brooms."

Lupin pulled out his wand and conjured two ropes, then tied each one to the handles of the trunk and to the handles of the brooms. Then he preformed two spells to make it weightless and invisible, then he handed Harry his Firebolt.

"Ok Harry, stay on course and watch out for helicopters and power lines, celloiphinous!" all the members of the Owl Brigade disappeared and Harry looked down at himself and saw nothing. As far as he could tell he was a pair of floating eyeballs.

"Ready?" asked Remus's voice at his right, "One two GO!"

Harry heard the sound of seven brooms rising into the air. He felt wonderful. The cool night air was whipping his face and rushing through his hair. Harry sat there enjoying the ride for nearly ten minutes when he thought of a problem. He didn't know the way to #12 and he could no longer see the others. He started panicking. What if this was only a temporary spell, He didn't have his wand.

Then Harry got an idea. He would simply land and flag down the Knight Bus. Then tell it to take him to #13 Grimwald place. They wouldn't see #12 but Harry would. Then he would simply wait for the Knight Bus to disappear again and then walk in. Harry started to dive. Faster and faster until he was only a foot away from the ground where he pulled his broom upward and landed softly on the ground.

Harry then got his broom and reached out his right hand. There was a loud deafening band and the Knight Bus, a Triple Decker purple bus with gold lettering over the windshield. A boy around the age of 21 stepped out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out you wand hand, climb aboard and we can take you anywhere you would like to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this eve- Oh my, your 'arry Potter." Harry looked up at Stan. He stilly had the large protruding ears but not quite as many pimples.

"Hello Stan." Harry said quickly. Stan Smiled then quickly regained his professional manor.

"Hello Mr. Potter, where can we transport you this evening?"

"#13 Grimwald Place." Harry recited.

"Ok, that will be firteen sickles, seventeen sickles for hot chocolate and twenty-one sickles for an 'ot water bottle and toofbrush in your choice of color." Stan continued.

"Uh…" Harry started.

"Wha's wrong?" Stan asked. Harry's money was in his trunk, and his trunk was tied to Remus's broom.

"Uh would it be alright if I paid you when we got to #13?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Ah, a'lil short on money eh?" he smiled.

"Uh, no it's just I'm on my way to my uh cousin's and had pre-sent my luggage and my money is in my luggage." Harry lied.

"Well alrigh', I'll spot choo this time n' you can pay me back when we drop you off." Stan resolved.

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully and he climbed aboard. Stan Lead him into the back of the bus to an empty bed. "We have eight stops to make before yours so we'll arrive in about six hours." With that he turned around, walked to the front of the bus to the driver and said, "Take 'ere away Ern."

Harry lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about the last time he was on the Knight Bus. Coincidentally it was the last time Aunt Marge came to visit. After he had blown her up, he had left #4 privet drive, when he had seen a big black dog. It had startled him and caused him to fall over his trunk, inadvertently causing him to flag down the Knight Bus. He found out later that the Big Black Dog was his godfather, Sirius Black, who had died during his previous year at Hogwarts. Harry closed his eyes and changed his train of thought. The thought of his Dead Godfather was still too painful.

About twenty minutes later Stan came back. "Would choo like 'ot Chocolate?" He asked

"Uh no, I'm not going to buy anything." Harry yawned. "What time is it?"

"Near midnight." Stan answered. Harry yawned again. "Will you wake me up when we get there?" he asked.

"Sure." Stan blew out the candle next to Harry's bed. Harry put his glasses on the bedside table, got under the covers then slowly drifted off to sleep.

_He was there in the Ministry of Magic, the spun prophecies around him. He walked through the shelves of the spun tops when a light appeared near the door. He followed it and it grew brighter and brighter. It led him to a closed door. He reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. He walked into a large room with a long black curtain. He looked to his left were Sirius stood. A woman with heavily lidded eyes pointed her wand at him. A red beam of light shot out of her wand and Sirius fell through the black curtain. The woman looked at Harry. "Harry," she started. "Harry, Harry, Harry."_

Stan was shaking him awake. "'Arry, were 'ere." He said leaning over him. Harry opened his eyes. That was the third time he had that dream. Sirius' death was haunting him. He got out of bed and put on his glasses. Stan followed him off the bus. Then Harry had a thought. He couldn't take Stan to #12. As he stood there panicking Hermione came towards him.

"Hi Harry," she handed Stan a small bag, "Keep the change." She said sweetly. They watched the Knight Bus disappear then turned and walked back to #12.

"How did you know to come out to get me and pay?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Harry you're a little more predictable than you think. The Owl Brigade knew where you were before they even got back." They both laughed, then Hermione threw her arms around him. "It's wonderful to see you again." She said. Harry missed her a lot to. It was hard for him to stay away from his friends during the summer, especially since Sirius died. When she let him go he noticed she looked different. She was taller and her hair was strait.

"Well come on, Everyone's waiting." Hermione led him into the house. Remus immediately greeted him.

"Hello Harry, I'm sorry I should have realized you wouldn't know how to get here." He smiled. "Come on, Molly is just serving breakfast." Remus, Hermione and Harry headed into the dining room. Fred and George were talking to their father, Arthur Weasley. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were arguing about something and Ron and Molly Weasley were serving breakfast.

"Harry, Dear." Said Mrs. Weasley spotting him as she set down a plate of sausage. She walked over and hugged him. "Sit down and have a spot of breakfast." Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione, who Harry noticed were sitting rather close to each other. Mrs. Weasley started to dish out plates just as Professor Dumbledore walked in.

He looked weak and tired but his face was cheerful. He sat down at the head of the table and Mrs. Weasley gave him a plate of toast, egg and Sausage. "Thank you Molly." He said then looked at Harry.

"Hello Harry, how has your summer been?"

"It's been alright Professor." Harry replied. Dumbledore surveyed him through his half moon spectacles.

"So Harry, did you get your O.W.L. scores back?" asked Ron.

"Uh yeah, how did you do?" Harry replied.

"Oh I did alright, I got 8 how about you?"

"I got 9."

"Seriously that's almost perfect!" said Ron incredulously.

"Almost." Said Hermione smugly.

"What did you get Hermione?" Harry asked.

"14." She replied.

"Hermione, that IS perfect!" Harry said in astonishment. Hermione blushed. Everyone enjoyed the enormous meal then Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Remus, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George and Professor Dumbledore went into the other room. Ron and Hermione started to clear the table. After they cleaned up they headed up stairs.

They were almost to their room when they passed Sirius' old room. Harry went up to the door and rested his hand on the doorknob. He felt a pain in the pit of his stomach. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice. Harry took a deep breath.

"Yeah." He said finally. They walked up to their bedroom and Harry saw all of his things were already in their places. Harry lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Everything in this house reminded him of Sirius. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Ron and Hermione. They were sitting on the same bed holding hands.

"Ok, am I missing something?" he asked finally. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Ron and I are, unofficially, a couple." She replied.

"Oh," Harry said, unsure if he was ok with it, "cool." They spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted and a few hours later Mrs. Weasley called them down for lunch.

They walked into the dinning room just as Mrs. Weasley sat down the plate of Sandwiches.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down on Professor Dumbledore's right and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape sat on Dumbledore's left.

Snape looked down at the sandwiches in disgust. "Must we eat the same sordid food barley fit for human consumption everyday?" He asked in his oily voice.

Harry looked up and glared at him. "You know cause you try hard to provide for everyone else." Harry said coolly.

"Oh and we see you doing something to help everyone out every day we are trapped in this house that bares the same qualities of its former owner, its dirty and Useless."

Harry stood up, He had never wanted to cause Snape as much pain as he did right now. He pulled out his wand and tried to think of the worst possible curse.

"Harry!" said Hermione's terrified voice. Then a hand grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him back. "I don't think we're hungry." Said Ron dragging Harry from the table. He pulled Harry back up to the bedroom.

"Ok I know Snape is a jerk but you have to calm down, He is an important member of the Order of the Phoenix right now so just ignore him." Harry threw his wand down on the bed. "Sometimes I wish he would just go to sleep and never wake up!" he said threateningly.

"Don't we all." Ron Replied, "But trust me, it will all be over soon. They're only three weeks till school starts. At least at Hogwarts we'll be able to avoid him."

Hermione walked into the room. "Harry! You have got to learn to control your temper! I know this is a difficult time but you can't act that way in front of the Order!" She got on her knees and started in a calmer voice. "Hey, we're here for you! Ron and I care so much about you, if only you would open up to us. You bottle you feelings inside too much. We just want to tell you we're here for you."

Harry looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I cant. There are just some things I need to get through myself. I appreciate your offer but I just need to work this out on my own." Hermione looked at her feet. "Ok." She said almost inaudibly.

The next couple days at #12 were exactly as Harry thought the summer holidays should be. Ron and Harry played Quidditch in the back yard, careful not to fly to high so they wouldn't attract muggle attention, Ron, Harry and Hermione discussed who the new defense against the dark arts teacher should be and tried to guess the new creatures Hagrid would be teaching them about this year. But the longer Harry stayed at #12 the more he missed Sirius.

Harry lay on his bed thinking about him. "School starts next week, I wont have to think about him anymore!" He said out loud to the ceiling. Then there was a gentle knocking on the door.

"Harry," said Hermione letting herself in. "Dinner's ready."

"No thank-you, I'm not hungry." Harry replied not looking at her.

"Harry, please. You have to eat. You've been moping around all week." Harry closed his eyes.

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute." Hermione smiled and gently closed the door. Harry rolled out of bed, quickly combed his hair then walked out the door. On the way down the hall he noticed Sirius' door was slightly open. Harry slowly walked up to it and gently pushed it open.

Lying on the floor next to Sirius' bed with a bowl of water and a plate of bloody chicken parts was Buckbeak the hippogriff.

He glanced at Harry as he walked in. Harry quickly made eye contact and bowed; Buckbeak lowered his head. Harry knew this was his way of bowing back so he slowly approached. He slowly kneeled and petted his beak. "How long has he been here?" Harry asked himself in his head. Buckbeak slowly started to stand up. He looked at Sirius' bed and bowed his head. Then he slowly moved to the chicken and began to eat. Harry decided not to bother him anymore and quietly left the room.

There was one good thing about the last few weeks. Snape had left to go and spy on Voldemort and the death eaters some more. But on his way down to the dinning room he heard Snape's voice, and his heart sank. But then he realized it wasn't coming from the dinning room. He was talking to someone in the den.

"I'm absolutely positive Professor Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort has indeed found out about Potter and will do anything to get her. You know Potter; He likes to play the kind of hero. If he takes her and exposes her to Potter what she really is He would do anything to save her, and put himself right in Lord Voldemort's clutches. We have to get her at Hogwarts this year! That way we can have them both together and they will be safe inside the castle!" He finished.

"Your absolutely right!" came Dumbledore's reply, "Send this off to her immediately! We mustn't waist anymore time!"

There was a shuffling of parchment and then Snape left the room quickly followed by Professor Dumbledore. Harry quickly stood up like he was just coming down the stairs.

Dumbledore saw him and smiled. "Good evening Harry. Shall we walk to dinner together." Harry nodded and forced a smile; so many things were going through his mind right now. Who was the she that Voldemort was going to capture and use against him. Unless it was, Hermione. Harry shuddered at the thought of it. He could never let anything happen to Hermione even if he had to die to protect her. Maybe that's what Snape meant by putting himself right in Voldemort's clutches. Professor Dumbledore and Harry walked into the dining room. Harry sat on Hermione's left, and began spooning potatoes onto his plate.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later." Harry whispered back. Everyone enjoyed a delicious meal while sharing stories from the beginning of the summer when Harry was gone.

After dinner Ron, Hermione and Harry excused themselves to bed. Harry launched into what he had heard Snape telling Professor Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione both looked at him suspiciously; so Harry made sure to leave out the fact that he suspected that the mystery girl could be Hermione.


	3. Kreacher vs Dobby

**Kreacher vs. Dobby**

Harry spent the next couple days thinking about the mysterious girl that could make Harry surrender himself to Voldemort. Now that he had time to think about it he was sure that Snape had said Potter more times than Harry thought made reference to him.

He lay in bed with his eyes closed. It was early and he could hear Ron's quiet snoring. He was rolling the conversation through his mind until he thought he was sure there were no other possibilities. Finally giving up on anymore sleep he opened his eyes to see another pair looking strait back into his.

"Dobby!" he yelled, waking Ron up, "I thought I told you not to do that!"

"I-I'm sorry Harry Potter its just that I did poke you… I did but you didn't wake up and I have this important letter for you, you see. Please don't be angry with Dobby, he was only trying to help."

Harry took a few deep breaths to try and calm him down. "It's ok Dobby, you just surprised my that's all." Dobby smiled.

"Well here's your letter, oh and there's one for your Weasy too." Harry carefully took the letter from Dobby and opened it. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that due to your excellent behavior and your achievement in academics we are placing you back on the Quidditch team as Seeker for Gryffindor. You will have a short meeting on the second day at Hogwarts at Seven o'clock in the Quidditch stadium.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Harry smiled widely and lay back down to re-read the letter. Ron who had just finished his as well let out an accidental cheer.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm, I'm captain of the Quidditch team." Ron said still obviously in shock.

"Hey congratulations!" Harry replied happily.

"Here read this!" Ron said excitedly tossing the letter at Harry.

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that because you have shown so much improvement in you athletic abilities, we are announcing you as Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team for this year. Your first official meeting will be the second day of school at Hogwarts where you will receive information for upcoming tryouts.

Congratulations,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

"Ron that's awesome! Who do you think is going to try-out this year?"

"I don't know, but I hope we get a good team this year. It will at least be better since you're back on the team. I mean Ginny was good, but you're the best." Then Harry had a thought. Ginny, he hadn't seen her all summer.

"Hey Ron, where is Ginny?"

"Oh she spent the summer with our Aunt Diana in France. They should be back this week, especially if Ginny wants anything for school next year! Oh man she has to take O.W.L.s this year."

Harry laughed and got up to get dressed. There was a knocking at the door.

"Hello? Can I come in?" came Hermione's voice.

"Yeah." Said Ron throwing a pillow at Harry knocking him onto his bed.

"Oh that's real mature." Said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Hey what can I say? I try hard." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Well breakfast is ready, I just wanted to come and tell you." She said ignoring Ron.

"Oh alright." Ron groaned quickly throwing a shirt over his head and running his fingers threw his hair.

Harry followed Hermione out of the room and down to the dining room. To his surprise all he saw were bowls of food and some leftovers on empty plates.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Oh they've been training for almost an hour now!" Hermione replied.

"Training?"

"They're planning an attack against Voldemort." Ron said scooping potatoes onto a clean plate.

"Oh," Harry helped himself to potatoes and fried tomatoes then sat down and enjoyed a delicious breakfast while the three of them pondered what it would be like if Malfoy was suddenly hit by a falling meteor.

Just then the front door opened. "Hello?" came a voice from the entrances hall. "Mom, Dad?" Ginny Weasley walked into the dinning room and Harry's mouth fell open.

She had grown a lot over the summer. Her long tan legs were perfectly smooth under her short yellow skirt, her long red hair falling perfectly over her white tank. Her small feet were placed into stiletto sandals and her perfectly painted pink toenails shimmered in the light. She had defiantly developed more and her teeth seemed a lot whiter.

"Hi Harry." She said placing her bag on the floor. She looked at Ron and said. "Where's mom?"

"Oh sure, there's no hi big brother whom I love more than life or how was your summer, no it's all about you and your needs." Ron replied.

"Fine, oh hello fabulous big brother how was your summer? I missed you terribly. Please tell me where our mother and father are… your highness." Ginny said in a false and completely insincere voice.

"You can't see them right now, they're training. " Ron said stiffly.

"Fine, hi Hermione, how was your summer?"

"Alright, you?" Hermione replied.

"Fabulous simply fabulous. There are so many cute boys in France."

"Oh, I know. When I was there the person in the room next to us had the most gorgeous accent." Ron coughed.

"But uh the boys here are just as good." She added quickly. Ginny nodded looking in Harry's direction. "I must say I agree."

Harry tried hard not to blush and pretended not to notice but inside he was feeling very satisfied.

Ginny sat down and began serving herself and telling stories of what she and her Aunt had done in France.

"We were in this flower shop in Paris and this girl was in there. It was really weird. I mean she was absolutely gorgeous and I don't mean wow she's really pretty I mean Veela gorgeous, but she had red hair that's what was so weird about it. All the guys kept buying her flowers and she would flip her hair and smile, she had a really pretty smile too. But the whole time I felt like I had seen her somewhere before, then it came to me. Harry, you looked a lot like her. I mean you had the same color of eyes with the same shape. In fact now that I think about it she looks almost like a miniature version of your mother. It was so weird."

"Really?" Harry didn't care much about the girl he was suddenly entranced by the sound of Ginny's voice.

"So anyway what did I miss here?" said Ginny after she finished her last gulp of orange juice.

"Oh not a lot, Harry got back on the Quidditch team and I was made oh wait what was it oh yeah captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Harry you got back on the team, that's so cool!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"Hello, Ronald Weasley, your older brother, Captain." Ron said, annoyed.

"Yeah, that's great Ron, so Harry are you still the seeker?"

"Uh yeah." Harry said proudly, now very pleased. Ron threw a roll at Ginny hitting her in the head.

"Ron!" Yelled Hermione.

"Hey it was an impulse… a reflex! There was nothing I could do!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe we should clear the table and Dobby and Kreacher can make lunch." She suggested.

"Kreacher is still here?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, he just sits in the kitchen and watches poor Dobby work all day never offering to help or maybe give Dobby a small break."

"Hey what happened to house elves shouldn't work?" Harry asked.

"Hey I'm only one girl, there is absolutely no way I am going to stop all Elvin slave labor, I just want to make the conditions better in the meantime." She stated firmly.

Harry and Ron laughed, "Whatever!" they said in unison.

Everybody started cleaning plates and carrying them to the kitchen and when Dobby saw them walk in, he was horrified.

"NO! Let me do that for you miss, Harry Potter shouldn't have to do dirty house work, let me help him with those. Oh please Miss, set those down I will do it, I will do it. " He shrieked.

"Oh pipe down you sniffling little dingbat. If they want to do it let them do it. It's no sweat off our backs." Said Kreacher's mean little voice from a high stool in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh you, you bad elf. These are your masters! We are supposed to help them. Now you get down here and help or I'll, I'll."

"Or you'll what? Cry at me?" came Kreacher's reply.

"You are a bad, bad servant acting that way in front of your masters you ought to be ashamed!"

"You ought to be ashamed the way you run around here with your stupid elephant nose and your bat ears, all I'm ashamed about is that people think I associate with you!"

Then there was a high-pitched scream. Dobby moved so fast the only thing you could see was Kreacher hitting the floor.

"You will show respect in front of Harry Potter and his friends!" Dobby shouted.

Kreacher got up and threw himself at Dobby. The rolled around the floor kicking and biting until Harry grabbed them both by the collar and pulled them apart.

But that didn't stop them. There was a loud bang and Kreacher was sent flying backwards into the wall, Dobby's face was contorted with fury.

Harry sat Dobby down on the ground and looked him in the eye.

"What on earth did you do that for?"

"I, I, I'm sorry!" Dobby stuttered breaking down into tears then pulled himself away from Harry and began banging his head on the oven screaming, Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby!

Hermione ran over to pull him away but the more she tried the harder he hit himself.

"Dobby! Dobby stop!" She yelled over his screams.

"Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby!" He yelled back.

"Dobby as you uh Master I command you to stop right now!" Harry yelled. Dobby pulled away sniffling. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny walked over and got a cold wet rag for the abrasion he had caused on his forehead. Harry picked Dobby up and set him on the counter, took the rag from Dobby and placed it on his forehead. Dobby reluctantly held it there.

"Ok now I want you to stay there until that stops bleeding, then I want you to make lunch and get it on the table for the order." Harry said kindly. "You too!" He added sternly looking at Kreacher. Then the four of them walked out.

For the rest of the day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went out in the back to work on some Quidditch plays for next year. Ron was impressed by Ginny's exceptional chaser abilities.

"Ginny I've never seen you play this well before or awesome catch Gin," were heard at least seven times throughout the three hours they were out there.

Harry was a bit out of practice. Most of the time he was playing with a small rubber ball. He would let it drop until it almost hit the ground then dive and catch it just before it landed. He had a feeling his Firebolt might need a tune up before the season started.

Hermione who had never been that good on a broom stayed close to the ground at all times. She thought this whole idea was stupid because she wasn't trying out anyway and she was sure there was a good book she could be reading at this very moment.

That night at dinner Harry was taken aside by Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry there is something important I need to talk to you about." Harry's heart skipped, the girl. He handed Harry an envelope, in side the parchment was the number 973 and a key.

"What's this?" Harry asked in surprise.

"That Harry is the key to Sirius's Gringotts vault." Dumbledore replied solemnly. "He has left you all of his worldly possessions. Even this house is yours now, although I do hope you'll allow us to continue to have the Order here."

"Of course, it's what Sirius wanted after all." Harry replied quietly.

They both walked into the dinning room and sat down to Dobby's delicious meal.


	4. Hagrid's Gift

**Hagrid's Gift**

The next few days at number 12 were fairly boring. Ron didn't want to "overplay" Quidditch so they wouldn't get bored halfway through the season and the order was constantly training.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had taken to tiding up around #12 for the past few days. This was difficult as every time Dobby saw them at it he would insist that they stop immediately and asked if he could get them anything.

On a particularly warm Thursday afternoon they were tidying up Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry was straitening up his desk when a letter fell on the floor. He knew he should put it back but his curiosity got the better of him. He sat down and began to read.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I understand the reasons why you wish for me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and although I do not think it is a necessary course of action I will do as you wish. Therefore I am pleased to inform you that I will be attending this term and hope you have a thorough understanding that I will be returning to Beauxbatons Academy next term.

Thank you,

Harry couldn't make out the signature, it looked as though the person who had wrote it had been in too much of a hurry and had simply scribbled a name on the paper.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asked leaning over the desk.

"Uh some of the mail fell on the floor and I was just grabbing it is all."

"Well Dobby found us again and would "appreciate" it we went and found something else to do."

Harry smiled, "Well we better go before he gets to upset with us and spits in our dinner then shouldn't we."

Ginny laughed, and Harry thought it was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard.

That night after dinner Ginny and Harry went out in the garden. The fireflies hovered over the rose bushes and a warm summer breeze played in there hair. They sat down on the bench next to the waterfall.

"Harry," Ginny started, but then stopped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well this summer I broke up with my boyfriend, and when I was in France I think I found the true reason why."

"Why?" Harry asked his heart pounding.

"Because, Harry, I think I mean I know that I'm… I'm still in love with you."

"Oh, Ginny I…"

"Stop, I knew it was stupid for me to tell you that. I mean of course you wouldn't feel the same, I mean you're cute, popular, smart and a hell of a Quidditch player. You've probably got other really pretty girls, like the Cho-"

"Ginny," Harry interrupted. "Ginny I've been thinking a lot about you this summer. I can't seem to get you out of my mind and what I think I'm trying to say is that… That I feel the same."

"Really." Ginny replied in quiet disbelief.

"Yeah." Harry said definitely. Ginny smiled.

"So do you think you want to…" He started.

"Want to what." Ginny asked guessing the question in her head.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Harry said quickly. Ginny leaned over and kissed him softly, then looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"No." She said laughing and then gave him a hug. Harry kissed her then took her by the hand and led her back into the house.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley came to wake him up.

"Harry dear, get dressed. Breakfast is ready and we are going to Diagon Alley soon."

Harry turned over and reached for his glasses. He got out of bed, got dressed then made his way to Ginny's room.

"Ginny are you still in there?" he called through the door.

"Yeah, just a second." She opened the door. She was dressed in jeans and a low cut tank top.

"Harry, could you run down and just grab me some toast or something. I have to do my hair and make-up."

"Sure." He replied and made for the stairs. He grabbed four pieces of toast, buttered and spread Marmalade over them. Then he grabbed two glasses of juice and headed for the upstairs bathroom. When he got up to the bathroom, Ginny had a curling iron in one had and was curling her eyelashes with the other.

"You know, I will be so happy when I can use magic again." She said as her hair fell into a perfect curl over her sunny yellow tank.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and ran a brush through his hair. Ginny artfully applied her lipstick and mascara.

Once all the toast and juice was gone and they had brushed their teeth Harry started to walk out. Ginny who had just finished shaving her legs told him to stop.

"Can I try just one thing with your hair?" she asked.

"Sure," He replied, "But I doubt it will do any good." She took some foamy gel into her hand and began to work on his hair. After a few minutes she said she was finished. Harry looked in the mirror and couldn't believe his eyes. His hair that never did what he wanted it to was perfectly tamed. Although it didn't lie flat every strand of his hair was put perfectly into place.

"I think I got it just right!" Ginny said.

"You got it better, thank you!" Harry said grinning. Ginny kissed him on the check then suggested that they get down stairs.

"Everyone is probably already ready and are probably waiting for us. " Harry grabbed the dishes and followed Ginny downstairs. Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione were already at the fireplace. The list of books and supplies they needed were grasped firmly in Mrs. Weasley's hand.

She passed a pot of Floo Powder around and everyone took a handful. Harry frowned. Floo Powder was his least favorite way to travel.

"Alright, Harry you go first, then Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I'll go last." Everyone nodded and Harry through his Powder into the fireplace. He stepped into the green flames and yelled "Diagon Alley." Then closed his eyes and kept his arms to his side until he felt the soft bump of him landing on hard ground.

He stepped out of the fireplace that looked as though it was inside the Apothecary and waited for the others. As soon as Mrs. Weasley came through they made their way to Gringotts bank. Harry pulled out his key and the Key to Sirius's vault and followed the Goblin to the carts. His plan was to put all of Sirius's money into his vault and rent the other one out.

After the wild cart ride stopped in front of the unfamiliar vault Harry got out. The Goblin took his key and opened it, Harry's mouth dropped open. Again there were mounds and mounds of Golden Galleons, Silver Sickles and floods of bronze Knuts. Harry swore that their had to be almost twice the amount of money in this vault then in his other one. But he supposed that's what happened when you came from a rich family, had no children and spent most of your adult life in prison.

Harry instructed the Goblin to have all of the coins moved to his vault. He filled his bag with money and got back into the cart as other goblins came and loaded his money into crates to have them moved. When Harry got to his vault he tipped the goblin and told him to tell the other goblins to take a galleon each.

The Weasley's Vault was only three vaults down from his so he waited there for them. Five minutes later all of them appeared. The Goblin opened the Vault and Harry's stomach dropped. It was full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"Where did you get all this money?" He asked in surprise.

"Fred and George." Ron replied with a smile. "Their joke shop has taken off, no more second hand robes and books this year."

When they got back out into the sunlight, Ron and Hermione went one way, Ginny and Harry went the other and Mrs. Weasley went to the bookstore. They were supposed to meet back at Gringotts at 3:00. It was now 11:30 and Diagon Alley; Harry's favorite place in the world (besides Hogwarts) was his.

Harry took Ginny to get an ice cream then they went to get their books.

"Lets see, I need a 3rd year Arithmacy book, a 5th year transfiguration book, a 5th year potions book, a 5th year defense against the dark arts book, a 5th year Herbology book, a 5th year Charms book, a 5th year History of Magic book and a 3rd year care of magical creatures book. That's everything I think." Ginny finished putting a huge pile of books on the counter and paying for them.

Harry stood looking at his list he was dropping some classes this year so he didn't have to get every book on his list. He was defiantly taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology but he needed more classes than that surely. After looking at the books he decided he still needed potions and History of Magic and thought he should maybe try Arithmacy. He could always switch classes if he needed to.

Harry paid for all of his books then walked back out into the sunlight. He and Ginny went and replenished their potions ingredients and stocked up on Quills, Ink and Parchment. Then they passed the Magical Menagerie. Ginny stopped and eyed a beautiful Eagle Owl in the window.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for an owl." She sighed. "Oh well, at least I've got you Harry. I'll be using Hedwig I hope you know."

"Fine with me, who have I got letters to send to? Want to go in, I may as well get some owl treats for Hedwig while I'm here."

The walked inside, hissing, screeching and meowing came from every corner. Harry picked a rather large packet of owl pellets and tried to find Ginny so they could leave.

She was over staring at the owl again. Harry felt really bad that she didn't have one; she deserved one as much as he did, if not more.

"Harry, it's really loud in here, I'll wait for you outside." Ginny said in a depressed voice.

Then he had an idea. He grabbed another packet of Owl treats and headed for the counter

"Hi I'll take these two bags and that Owl in the window." He said.

"That will be 9 Galleons and 13 Sickles please." The lady behind the counter replied.

Harry counted out the money and the lady went and picked up the Eagles cage and brought him to Harry.

"Here you are." She said taking his money. Harry grabbed the owl treats and the owl and walked out to Ginny.

"Ginny, I want you to have this." He said. Ginny eyes widened as he handed her the cage.

"Oh Harry, I-I don't know what to say." She gasped

"Well I think I'd take a simple thank-you!" He said handing her the treats.

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" She said kissing him. Harry smiled.

"Well its 10 to 3 we better head to the bank. I want to refill my money bag before we get to Hogwarts."

Harry and Ginny walked to the bank where Ron and Hermione were already waiting.

"Ginny, oh my gosh, that's such a beautiful Owl." Hermione said reaching out to touch its golden cage.

"I know isn't it?" Said Ginny beaming at Harry.

"How on earth did you afford it, mom only gave me enough for my books." Ron asked jealously.

"Harry bought it for me." Ginny replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Harry, you bought my sister an owl?" Ron asked.

"Well you see-" Harry started.

"He bought his girlfriend an owl." Said Ginny proudly.

"What!" said Ron and Hermione in unison but with different tones.

"Wait you've got to be kidding me!" came a familiar cold voice. They turned around to see Malfoy standing in front of a sniggering Crabbe and Goyle. "Potter, you actually got a girlfriend, well I guess it's not that surprising I mean look at what you got."

Both Ron and Harry stepped forward. "Want to say that again, Malfoy?"

"Sure, Your ugly little sister is all that Potter could have for a girlfriend." Before Harry had a chance to respond both Malfoy and Ron had their wands out.

"Are you sure you want to duel again Weasley, last time you started burping slugs for an hour." Ron grabbed Malfoy's wand out of his hand and threw it aside along with his; then he lunged at him knocking him over.

Crabbe and Goyle walked forward to help Malfoy. Without even thinking Harry grabbed both of them. They were so surprised they both hit the ground. But when the shock was over they both made for Harry, their faces livid.

Malfoy threw Ron off of him and grabbed his wand. Ron grabbed it before he could cast a spell and broke it in half. Then Malfoy grasped Ron's wand. He pointed it right at Ron's chest; blood was falling freely from Malfoy's nose.

Crabbe and Goyle threw Harry on the ground next to Ron. Malfoy raised the wand but before he could say anything a hand collided with the side of his face.

"Oh no you didn't!" Hermione yelled. She and Ginny ran at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They didn't stop, slapping, punching and kicking until all three of them were helpless on the ground. Hermione seized Ron's wand and kicked dust into Malfoy's face.

"Now maybe that will teach you a lesson." She said smugly and walked back to Ron.

"Oh Harry you were so brave!" Ginny said hugging him.

"Me, you just took out Crabbe and Goyle!" Harry replied.

"Oh that was nothing, just as long as you're safe!" They brushed the dust from their robes and walked to sit on the marble steps of Gringotts. Mrs. Weasley walked up 5 minutes later.

"Well is there anything else we want to look at before we leave?" she asked.

"Quidditch store!" Ron and Harry said in unison running off together, pushing each other on the way.

When they got their Ron went strait to the playbooks and Harry went to go look at the broom displays.

There in a glass case was the most perfect broom Harry had ever seen in his life. He read the caption.

The Firebolt 2004 

This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a steam-lined superfine handle of ash, treated with a Diamond-hard polish and hand –numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to Aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt 2004 unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt 2004 is superior to not only it's sister broom the Firebolt, but every other broom known to wizarding kind. It has an acceleration of 200 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable breaking charm. Price on request.

What Harry wouldn't give to have this broom; 200 miles per hour in 10 seconds that was 50 miles an hour faster than the broom he had now. But he could never afford this broom. Nor he hoped could Malfoy and the other Slytherins.

Ron came up behind him and gawked at the broom. "Oh if only we could just have one on our team!" he said fantasizing what it would be like to fly one.

After fifteen minutes of staring at the broom Mrs. Weasley pulled them away.

"Ok boys we have to get back to the house if we want to be in time for dinner." Broken-hearted the boys walked back to the Apothecary and went home.

That night before dinner Hagrid called Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry into his room.

An egg sat on top of blankets piled into a box.

"Oh no Hagrid, that isn't another Dragon is it?"

"No, it's much to big for a dragon egg." He said happily. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sported the same looks of terror.

"Well, what is it?" Ginny asked finally.

"No idea jus' got it." Hagrid replied.

"You bought something and you don't even know what it is!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I didn' buy it! It was a gift from Olympe or uh Madam Maxime to you."

"Oh ha glorious, just glorious!" Said Ginny a look of terror jetting across her face.

"Well anyway jus' thought I should show yeh. Af'er all he migh' hatch at Hogwarts."

"Well, thank-you, Hagrid, uh we're off to bed now. Goodnight." Harry said. They all got up to leave. As soon as the door was closed Ron looked at the others and said.

"I have a bad feeling about this!"


	5. The New Student

**The New Student**

The morning of the day they went back to Hogwarts was chaos at number twelve. Mrs. Weasley was running around with sock and quills and Hermione was missing at least seven of her books that were later found scattered throughout the house.

Dobby was trying to get Harry to eat breakfast while helping him pack his trunk and Ginny was running around with her arms full of make-up and hair styling products trying to find her lip-gloss.

Finally after an hour of total pandemonium they were all downstairs, trunks packed, ready to go. Mrs. Weasley handed them all a passbook and a ticket.

"What are these for?" Ron asked.

"To get you on the train." Mrs. Weasley replied in frustration.

"But we've never had these before." Ginny said looking down at her picture and all the information on her from her birth date to what size shoe she wore.

"These are the measures the Order of the Phoenix is taking to make sure the journey from platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts is safe from any Voldemort attacks." Mrs. Weasley replied herding them through the door and into the car they borrowed from the Ministry.

After a long ride from number 12 to Kings Cross station they were all piled out of the car an on their way to the platform. A man dressed in a navy uniform and white gloves stood at the barrier.

"Ticket and pass book please." He said as Ron approached.

"Uh here." Ron replied handing him the book Mrs. Weasley had given him.

"Thank-you, Next!" He said in a monotone voice.

"You're wel-" Ron started but was cut off.

"NEXT!" The man yelled. After everyone was through they hurried off to the train where another man in an identical uniform stood.

"Ticket and pass book please." He said when Hermione reached him. Hermione handed him her book. He looked at it then at Hermione.

"Thank-you, Next!" He said

"Su-" She began.

"NEXT!" The man yelled.

"They're not very friendly are they?" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear as she handed him her passbook.

Finally after they had all been checked and double-checked they found an empty compartment and waited there until the train began to move. After they had been going for a few minutes an extremely pretty girl around the age of 16 walked in.

She had long perfect legs and bright emerald green eyes. Her long red hair fell flawlessly over her chest. Her eyes, nose and mouth were perfectly proportioned and shaped exactly as they were supposed to be.

"Excuse me, is zair any room in here." She said in a thick French accent.

"Yes! Of course." Said Ron moving over and turning crimson. The Girl beamed at him, flipped her flowing hair and flashed her faultless smile. Hermione was not pleased.

"Zo what ez your name?" the girl asked.

"Well I'm Ron Weasley, this is Hermione Granger, My sister Ginny and Harry Potter."

"Potter?" she asked as if she hadn't heard right.

"Yeah," Harry said. This girl was really pretty but he just wasn't attracted to her the way Ron was and he didn't know why.

"Oh how funny, my last name ez Potter."

"Oh what's your first name?" Harry asked.

"Lily, like ze flower."

Harry did a double take. "Lily, oh uh that was my Mother's name."

"Oh now zat ez a coincidence! My Mozer's name waz Lily too, but she died a long time ago."

"Really, small world."

"I guess so!" she said smiling. "So what ez zis 'Ogwarts like anyway?"

"Well we have pretty large grounds, a huge castle, secret passageways you name it."

They spent another hour telling her what Hogwarts was like until the lunch cart came.

"Would you like anything?" the old familiar woman asked.

"Do you Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Only if you do." She replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Harry got a stack of Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs and some Licorice Wands.

"Here," he said handing Ginny some of everything.

"Thanks." Ginny said kissing him softly. Lily Glared at her.

"Oh my, how long ez zis trip anyway?" she asked.

"Oh you have awhile." Ron replied.

"Oh zank-you." She said, not happy that it was him that answered. Then there was a loud blast from the corridor. Harry stopped kissing Ginny and looked up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hermione replied. Screaming was now coming from the passageway.

Harry threw the door open to see Malfoy standing with his wand in his hand laughing.

It was a horrible sight. Chocolate Frogs were ripping out girl's hair. Bertie Botts Beans flew into students' eyes and ears and up their noses. Licorice Wands were chocking at least three of the Hufflepuffs. Harry ran to try and pull on of them off of Neville Longbottom but the more he pulled the tighter it squeezed.

Hermione ran out, wand in hand casting random spells at the treats but nothing seemed to work. A chocolate frog was chasing Ron, a licorice wand had gone to work on Hermione and some Cauldron Cakes had begun to hurl themselves at Harry. It seemed hopeless to do anything but give in. Harry thought that if he ever survived this he would get back at Malfoy. He was plotting in his head what would be the cleanest way to get rid of him when he was hit in the head by three cauldron cakes and four chocolate frogs began to advance on him.

Lily ran out into the corridor, brandishing her wand. She pointed it into the middle of the room. "Impedientium!" she yelled. The Cauldron Cakes stopped but the other treats were as persistent as ever; but she kept her cool. This time she aimed directly at Malfoy's wand.

"Preimentatium!" she bellowed. The treats all froze, a silvery cloud formed around them, hovered for a moment and shot back into Malfoy's wand. The snacks fell to the floor, harmless as ever. One of the men in the navy uniforms grabbed Malfoy by the neck of his collar and dragged him away for questioning.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Lily walked back into the corridor.

"Preimentatium?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Where did you learn that?"

"Oh zat, zat ez simple second year magic. It ez ze reverse spell, it simply changes ze atmosphere to as if ze spell was never cast." Lily replied.

The man in the navy uniform who had taken their tickets and passbooks at the barrier walked in.

"I believe these belong to you." He said holding two almost identical snowy white owls. The only difference was that Hedwig, had amber eyes and the other owl had bright blue eyes.

"Ah Merlin, I was wondering if you would make it to ze train." She took her owl and the man handed Hedwig to Harry. Then he pulled another Owl out from the corridor. He handed Jordan, the Eagle owl Harry had bought Ginny in Diagon alley to Ginny. Then left without saying another word.

"Well, we had better change into our robes." Said Hermione at last. Harry pulled his black Hogwarts robes out from his trunk.

"I wish zat ze robes weren't black, I much prefer ze blue of Beauxbatons." Lily said as she pulled her robe over her perfect hair. Harry had just now noticed that even with what happened with the treats, not a strand on her flawless head was out of place.

The pistons squealed and the train began to slow down. The castle was in view over the tops of the forbidden forest.

They got off the train at Hogsmeade Station and made their way around the bend to the carriages.

"Zat's odd," Lily said, "How do zese carriages move without any horses?"

They got into the carriage and made their way up to the castle. They then walked up the stone steps to the great oak door and into the Great Hall were the familiar smells of dinner reached their noses.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione led Lily to the top of the stairs, when Professor McGonagall came out.

"Ah Miss Potter, you will wait here for the first years so you may be sorted into you house. The rest of you will take your seats."

"Good luck!" Ron whispered to her giving her the thumbs up sign.

Lily stood there on the steps for ten minutes waiting for the first years. When they finally got there Professor McGonagall introduced herself then led them into the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." He said enthusiastically. "Let the sorting begin!"

Professor McGonagall went to the front. "When I call your name you will step forward, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses.

"Kerrie Abbot!" A small blonde girl stepped forward and put the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled.

"Jonathan Byron!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Elizabeth Cleary!"

"Gryffindor!" Name after name was called and each person was sorted into their house and cheers from their fellow house members exploded with each name called.

"Lily Potter!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

A sudden wave of whispers went throughout the hall, Harry heard some of them.

"Potter, is there another one?"

"Is it just a coincidence?"

"Does Harry have a sister?"

"He can't have a sister, a cousin maybe?"

Lily walked to the front of the hall and a hush fell. The hat took a particularly long time on her. Lily could hear it whisper in her ear.

"Hmm only one have I seen like you before, Difficult then very difficult now. Plenty of courage, an exceptional mind, talent I see and ah yes there it is a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you? I could make the same choice but oh you would do so well, yes as I see it there is only one option… Slytherin!" The voice rang throughout the hall. No one cheered, no one talked. Lily simply walked to her seat at the Slytherin table and endeared the unwelcoming stares.

"William Stevens!" Professor McGonagall yelled through the silence.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. Lily looked over at Harry welcoming William to Gryffindor. That was it, she lost and she wouldn't be with Harry. There was no way now! She put her forehead into her folded arms and cried through the rest of the sorting ceremony.


End file.
